5 minutos
by Kattharina
Summary: Aunque somos nuestro propio tiempo, a veces somos el tiempo de otros y otros son nuestro tiempo, a veces sin quererlo, a veces queriendo, a veces durmiendo, a veces despiertos. Esta historia participa para el Reto ‹‹Lo perdí››, de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.


Espero sea de su agrado, por favor, lean las notas finales ya que ahí daré alguna explicaciones. Ahora daré lo de siempre.

Se aceptan críticas constructivas, más no insultos.

Por favor, sean creativos en sus comentarios.

**A**claraciones:

Narración.

— Diálogo. —

‹‹_Pensamientos.››_

**A**dvertencias:

OoC en los personajes.

**G**énero: Drama | Hurt-confort.

**C**lasificación: K+

**A**viso: Este fic participa en el Reto _‹‹Lo perdí››_ de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.

**D**isclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es obra de ©Kishimoto.

* * *

**5** minutos.

.

‹‹_El tiempo es como el viento, arrastra lo liviano y deja lo pesado.››_

.

**C**apítulo único.

* * *

**5 minutos… **

Ese era el tiempo que le restaba, el tiempo que le tomaría terminar y no volver a verlos.

La herida que traspasaba su estómago se removía, la garra atravesó huesos, piel y órganos. Minato sabía que iba a morir, que el jutsu le asesinaría eventualmente. Pero creyó que tendría más tiempo para poderse despedir.

Una tos le distrajo.

**5 minutos y todo terminaría.**

— Kushina… — murmuró.

Su mujer también agonizaba frente a él, fue inevitable, un impulso.

Otro llamado de atención, un llanto. Ladeó un poco la cabeza, ahí estaba… Su hijo.

— _Naruto… _

**5 minutos, para recordar toda su vida. Todo lo bueno, todo lo malo, toda la felicidad que tuvo y se esfumó en un momento. **

Cerró los ojos con gran pesar, no lo vería reír, dar su primer paso, decir su primera palabra… No lo vería crecer…

Dolía, dolía tanto porque no estaría ahí para cuando lo necesitara, no lo protegería. Sin embargo, lo condenaría para toda su vida hasta la muerte.

Su corazón compungido dolió como mil agujas siendo removidas, el aliento se le escapó por un momento; y la garra que lo atravesaba se movió.

— ¡Minato! — llamó su esposa, haciendo todo lo posible para evitar el avance del zorro hacia su primogénito.

_Kushina…_

Su amada esposa. La mujer que con tanto amor e ilusión esperó a su primer hijo. La mujer que tanto amaba, la que tanto cuidó. Con la que afortunadamente se casó, esa mujer por la que daba la vida…

Ya no la vería más, ya no sentiría más su aroma. Ya no la haría enojar, ya no vería más esa hermosa cabellera pelirroja, su sonrisa que le iluminaba los días, la mujer por la que el cansancio se volvía energía por la noches.

No la vería más, solo podría recordar. Y esperar, que el lugar a donde iría la volviera a encontrar.

— ¡Minato! — se quejó de nuevo la Uzumaki, tras la queja tosió expulsando grandes cantidades de sangre.

Respiraba agitada y pesadamente. Estaba agonizando, utilizando las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban.

— Lo tengo. — contestó Minato, la verdad era que sus fuerzas no era más que las de ella.

La barrera y el esfuerzo, lo estaban agotando más.

Tan poco tiempo…

**5 minutos, para condenar a su hijo, para ver morir a su esposa, para morir él.**

Porque Minato vagaría por muchos mundos antes de poder sanarse, antes de poder alegrarse.

**5 minutos, en el que el dolor desaparecería, pero el alma sufriría. **

Su único consuelo, que aun en todo este desastre. Vería un poco de lo que su hijo sería, aunque no lo compartiría, de la forma en la que le gustaría.

— _Te amo, Kushina, Naruto… —_ miró al pequeño que lloraba _—. Los amo…_

Una lágrima furtiva descendió de su ojo izquierdo.

Se cumplieron sus 5 minutos, era hora de terminar y despedirse.

Solo esperaba que si existía otra vida, fuera igual de buena como esta.

Cerró los ojos y regaló una última sonrisa a su esposa e hijo.

Era hora…

* * *

**Nota de Autor:**

Bien, he aquí la segunda entrega para este concurso. Espero que esta vez si le haya pegado al sentimiento, sino pues... Ni modo. De una vez paso a invitarles para que lean el otro Drabble que hice pero que no pude postear porque era del mismo personaje, se llama: **Sensación y sentimiento**. Para quien desee leer.

Ya me despido, hasta la próxima y suerte a todos/as los que concursan en esto.

Un abrazo y un saludo.


End file.
